Just Like Old Times
by Vijju123
Summary: Well, its my own version of Pokémon Kanto. I added Dawn and one of my own characters. Featuring AAML of course :) . Reviews play a very important role to decide plot here. For now- Tell in review/PM if you wish BROCK to join the journey. Thanks :)
1. Chapter 1

Introduction- PLEASE READ STORY INTRO BEFORE READING. THANKS

About Author – Not much, just a 15 year old, and a huge fan of Pokémon and more particularly the kanto-jhoto portion. Naturally Asha and Misty are my Fav. Pair

About story- It's my remix version of Pokémon. I did introduced a new character, Andrew, Regarding the backdrop/setting, please note-

-I will be mixing all well-known regions, the Pokémon, characters etc. won't be limited to a region like kanto or jhoto. E.g. - Ash may see a piplup or such (while these Pokémon are found in sinnoh)

-Please, just for goodness sake, assume that-

a. Ash won Indigo league by winning 8 JHOTO badges, meaning he yet HAS TO COME ACROSS THE FACT THAT MISTY/BROCK ARE GYM LEADERS.

b. He did travelled with Misty and Brock (still not knowing they are gym leaders. Just please assume itJ)

\- Main Characters I will be focussing on-

1\. Ash- Ofc. Main protagonist, but unlike the series, he's not the only one. Andrew will be his -15

2\. Misty – I simply LOVE AAML ^*^. She is my FAVOURITE! Age-15

3\. Dawn – Yup, Dawn will be there for the journey JAge-14

4\. Andrew – His character will be revealed as story progresses. Basically he cares for Pokémon like ashJ. (It's my own addition to story, it was not in Pokémon show, AFAIK. And he is NOT Drew of Hoenn. I just couldn't get a better name :S) Age-15 (Or 15.5 if you want)

Brocks character…well, I think four people are enough. Also I cannot find much significant dialogues or actions by him. It's up to YOU PEOPLE TO DECIDE. If I get reviews (before chapter 3 or 4) that he should be in journey, I will try my best to fit him in J

-PLEASE PLEASE PLASE GIVE REVIEWS J A word of encouragement goes very well :)

Oh and well, I do not own Pokémon, had I owned, Misty would be back (with Ash-Misty a couple: S)

 **Chapter -1 – A New Beginning**

It was a silent morning as sun rose over _Pallet Town._ Ash was still in bed, and was drooling over the pillow with a gaped mouth when, while his poor yellow companion tried to wake him up. Pikachu shook his arm

 **THUD!**

Ash flew his arm right on Pikachu throwing him on the floor. Pikachu climbed up the bed, with sparks on anger on his cheek.

"Piiii…Kaaaaaa..CHUUUUU," he exclaimed as he thunder shocked Ash.

"AAAAAAH", exclaimed Ash, now covered with dust and soot.

"What was that for?" he asked, to which the yellow mouse just turned his head,"Hmph, Pikaa," The conversation appeared to be over from Pikachu's side.

"Thanks a _lot_ " grumbled Ash sarcastically as he got up from his bed.

It had been only a few days since he is back home, but he seemed to be missing things, like Brocks cooking. That battling with random strangers, thrill of a badge victory, the intense pressure of league, and how he couldn't sleep that night. _Night…._ It reminded him of those night at camping in forest….Oh and by forest, he was reminded how misty would be so frightened by an innocent looking Caterpie or Weedle. And later not ready to admitting her weakness they would end up having a hush of arguments until brock quieted them up. She would often challenge him to a Pokémon battle and he must admit, no matter what, that she did made him cringe and gave him a tough match. And how she would pop out Togepi against Pikachu and win the match because the mouse just couldn't hurt togepi. Ash gave Pikachu a smirk, which confused it.

 _Those_ _were the days._ He thought, suddenly realizing that more than half of his thoughts were related to Misty. He blushed a bit, and let out a sigh.

Well, but now he was home, no more adventure, and what's worse, his mother was worse than a _slave driver._ He was missing the good old days-

"CHUUUUU…" Pikachu sent another thunder-wave on seeing Ash not moving at all. The mouse crawled up a suspicion that his master learned to sleep with eyes open, like his old friend Psyduck.

At the moment, Ash just grumbled something and gave Pikachu a _I will get back at you_ look while the little mouse just jumped off the bed very coolly.

"Pika Pikachu" the mouse advised Ash before walking of coolly.

After getting ready, and eating a "normal" breakfast of 3 plates of pancakes, he went for a walk.

"Hey buddy! Missing the old action?" he asked to Pikachu who was sitting on his shoulder.

"Pika..CHU" Pikachu agreed.

"Yeah buddy, I just miss that time. Want to go out for a walk at forest?" He smiled and went on as Pikachu nodded.

...

(Scene Change- At Cerculean Gym)

"I am going for fishing Daisy" Misty said as she got in her shoes and took her fishing rod.

"I do..like.. wonder, what fun does it bring?" Asked Lily in a very matter of fact way.

"It's like, a waste of time. I could get myself a beauty sleep till then" Violet said yawning.

"Well, for your info, it wouldn't be a waste of time if you WOULD BE LOOKING AFTER THE GYM, instead of your stupid D-Grade face" Misty retorted and smiled as she passed out the last sentence.

"You'll sure regret that SIS!"Violet jumped but was waved off by Daisy who just now entered, "Well well, I really don't want any fuss in morning." She exclaimed, bored. Her eyes went to Misty's fishing rod. "Don't tell me that you're going to get us more _MAGIKARPS."_

"I DON'T GET US MAGIKARPS!" she yelled but mellowed down as she say Daisy's evil smirk,"Ok…but not ALWAYS" she shouted. "Besides, it lets me get some good Pokémon sometimes." She exclaimed, having an air of importance.

"Yeah, and even those wild Magikarps will beat your "good" Pokémon Mist-"Violet stopped mid remark when she saw Misty's furious glare, and more importantly, _a mallet_ in her hands. "They will beat them I think, like, when they evolve to Gyradous..Haha?" She laughed nervously as a sweat drop came on her face. Suddenly a voice came up-

"Hey Misty! Glad to catch up to you so soon," the voice came from her back and Misty saw it was Dawn.

"Hi Dawn," Misty remarked as she smiled.

"Today I will get a good sketch of any Pokemon you catch," she exclaimed with excitement "And perhaps you will teach me how you fish all those good water Pokémon, like your Gyradous" Dawn said with starry eyes

"Lol, you do not need drawing. I can give you a picture of Magikarps already as that's what she ALWAYS gets, besides that Gyradous was also a Magikarps she caug-"Lily was interrupted in her mid-speech has earned herself a violent smash of _Misty's famous mallet_.

 _Note to myself,_ "Sensational Sisters Rule #1 Never, _NEVER anger misty when_ _she has a mallet with her."_ Violet thought to herself as she saw Misty in her action.

"Can I see your sketch book?" Misty asked as she grabbed Dawn's sketchbook. Perhaps she hoped that she would show her sisters some variety of Pokemon she catches.

 _Day 1. Here's what we caught._ Misty saw a picture of Big, RED MAGIKARP that she caught after 4 hours of fishing. She flipped on nervously. Day 2- Another Magikarp. Day -3 MOAR MAGIKARPS! Day 4- Wow, Again a magikarp…. Misty bubbled in anger "DO YOU ONLY KNOW HOW TO DRAW A MAGIKARP!" She glared.

"But I only drew what you caught" Dawn exclaimed with a nervous face. "Besides…haha (laughs nervously)…yeah you do have a point. I can draw these Magikarps really good!"

"Thank Misty for tha-"Lily stopped as she saw Misty's red beaming eyes coming towards her. She gulped hesitantly.

"But hey! Perhaps today we could draw a big nice Gyradous! Who knows?" she tried to cheer Misty up.

"Hmph, but still you can draw only a Magikarp for her "Daisy remarked teasingly

"I am OFF" said Misty pissed as usual, as she slammed her feet to the ground.

"Well, perhaps we went a bit…like..overboard?" Daisy remarked.

...

Scene change- Back to Ash.

Ash trailed off the forest. He was getting _BORED._ It's not walking that suits him anyways.

"Gah, I don't know how I managed to walk that much n my last journey" he complained, and putting a hand on his stomach, "Besides, I am _already_ hungry." He exclaimed.

Pikachu let out a sigh and shrugged his shoulders. Suddenly his eyes locked on another person wearing a cap and walking by, presumable looking like a Pokémon trainer.

"WAIT! Hey just Wait!" Ash exclaimed as he ran to him waving his shoulders. The trainer looked surprised, and waited for Ash to speak. "I challenge you!" Ash said pointing his fingers at him.

"Challenge? What challenge?" He asked looking oblivious.

"To a Pokemon Battle of course!" Ash answered impatiently, almost jumping with excitement.

"Oh well….There's a little Problem." The trainer hesitantly went on saying "I ..umh…actually…have no Pokémon. Hahah" He nervously said.

Ash sighed. "Well…." He kicked a stone.

"Ralt-Ralt" a cry came from behind and they turned to see an injured Ralts. The trainer immediately turned to it, running in its direction. "Oh no! What caused it to be injured so much…" he said as he took out a potion from his bag.

"Just have some faith on me buddy" he said as the wild Pokémon looked at him. It was a small Ralts, with lots of bruises and dust on his body. It's rare, that Ralts would normally show up, until they're separated from the group.

Ash took out his Pokedex, _Ralts. An emotional psychic Pokemon,_ _Ralts uses the horns on its head to read people and Pokémon's emotions. It is known to inhabit_ _urban areas_ _, but it does not normally show itself to humans. It takes cover if it senses hostility._

A sound from bushes caught their attention as an angry spearow emerged and made its way to attack Ralts. The trainer threw a stone and tried to shoo it away but it only got angry and made its way towards him.

"Pikachu! Thundershock!" Ash said as he pointed out at spearow.

"PikaaaCHuuuuuu" it exclaimed as it let out a sharp thundershock and jolted the bird. This drove the spearow away.

"Thanks a lot, I owe you one" the trainer said looking at Ash for a moment but immediately turned his attention to ralts.

"My names Ash." Said Ash forwarding his hand for a hand-shake.

"Its Andrew here" the trainer smiled, shaking hands once finished giving the medicine to Ralts. But their little 'meeting' was disturbed as they heard a loud screeching void of some very _very_ angry pokemons.

"FEAROWWWWW". They gasped in surprise as five giant Fearows emerged to the sky circling around them. There were probably more behind…...And they were very _unhappy_ that a member of their flock has been deprived of its prey.

"We cannot handle so many at once." Ash said. He had left out his Pokémon at Professor Oak's Lab and Pikachu cannot match so many Fearows alone.

"But it can't run…" Andrew said," It's hurt." But the situation demanded an action.

"We cannot possible fight them…" Ash exclaimed as Pikachu thundershocked a Fearow on its own in an attempt to buy his master some time, but the fearows only got angrier.

"Then there is only one thing to do…" said Andrew reaching for his pockets.

"Go, Pokeball!" he said as he threw a pokeball on ralts, the Pokémon quickly submitting in due to its injured sate.

"Run!" Andrew exclaimed as he dodged one of the Fearow's Drill Peck which cause his peck to be buried a bit in ground, raising dust. Ash and Andrew ran straight, trying to run between the trees so that Fearows cannot see them from above.

"Can you see them now?" ash said looking up in sky. "Perhaps we are getting away" he said panting.

"No I canno-"Andrew was saying when suddenly he and Ash tripped down a cliff. They should had been careful. The noise attracted the Fearows attention and they started flying off there.

Ash tried to get up, rubbing his head. He looked ahead, and gasped in horror. _A River!_

Now they were just beside a swift flowing river ahead, and a flock of Fearows behind. Running was useless.

"Urghhh….I wish I had brought my Pokémon from Oak" Ash grumbled. Pikachu jumped and used thundershock, but they Fearows were only getting angrier. Ash caught Pikachu as he saw a Fearow sneaking up on hum but his eyes gaped wide as he said another Fearow coming towards him in attempt to use 'Drill Peck'.

"Have faith!" was what he heard as he felt a jerk in his arm before a feeling of being washed away.

...

End of chapter 1 J

I know, it's not much here, but I will look after the fact that after first few chapters, which are generally introduction, the story does get interesting. Please give me your reviews ^^ (Especially for Brock).

And the CLIFFHANGER. Will Ash and Andrew make it out alive? Or will the novel end of Chapter 1? Keep checking in to know more!


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2- A REUNION**

 **Scene** – Near a river just outside Cerulean City.

The sunshine was light and there was a comforting warmth spread all over the place. A gentle breeze was blowing over the grass at the riverside. Misty was holding her rod with its bait, calmly waiting for some Pokémon to grab it, but well she was not so successful.

"How long will it take? I feel just so sleepy now!" Dawn complained as she yawned. It wasn't her fault, they had been sitting just like that for nearly an hour.

"Well, hehe, Dawn, sometimes things get interesting suddenly and sometimes…" said Misty laughing nervously, "It takes some….or ...a lot of time." She smiled, trying her best to catch something before Dawn's patience is exhausted.

"Well but look there," She continued," Dawn, is not the water so calm, with this blue colour, doesn't it soothe and calm your soul?" Misty asked.

"Well it would had, if we haven't been here watching it for an hour" Dawn retorted," And geez Misty, it's the FIFITH time you're saying that dialogue from some romantic movie you watched." Dawn smirked as Misty's cheeks turned red (a little bit) for a moment, "Better try this dialogue on someone else…," Dawn continued noticing Misty's blush intensifying, "Perhaps Ash?" She said observing Misty.

Misty couldn't help but look in Dawn's direction, who had very wide, evil-grin making a teasing face.

"Had I not had a rod here, you'd had got it!" Misty retorted.

"But I am getting something Misty" Dawn smirked, hinting at the latest buzz she got regarding Misty's romantic life.

"Oh SHATTAP" Misty literally screamed in Dawn's ear.

"Geez, fine!" Dawn said rubbing her ear.

Meanwhile, they did not notice, but the three Sensational Sisters had walked up behind them. It wasn't usual that they would sacrifice their beauty sleep for something, to see Misty fishing was least of all.

"Perhaps we did went a bit overboard." Daisy had remarked previously.

"Hey Sis," Lily cried as she waved her hands trying to catch their attention.

Dawn and Misty turned and were quite surprised to see the trio.

"Why are you people here?" Misty glared at them.

"We are here, like, to cheer you up" Lily said

"And of course you will need it" Violet teased hinting at the empty bucket. "Looks like that even standard Magikarps aren't coming either." She further said.

"Please! No more Magikarps," Lily exasperated," the only use I could find of them is to grill them and eat them." She continued. "But that Gyradous of hers won't be happy I guess"

"DONT YOU DARE EAT MY HARD EARNED WATER POKEMON!" Misty yelled at her. She turns her head, "Hmph" and exclaims angrily.

"Finally something new happened," Dawn exclaimed," Misty was going to turn into movie style" she hinted Daisy.

"Don't tell me she gave a shot on those 2-3 romantic lines which she had been desperately trying to put on that dense boyfriend of hers." Misty's blush intensified as she stared at Daisy wide eyed. Daisy grinned as she said," Honestly, if she could, she would just throw that hook on his boyfriend's jeans and pull him here" she further teased, grinning.

"And kiss him, like, then and there" Violet said in a very matter of fact way.

"He's NOT my BOYFRIEND," she yelled at top of her voice which caused everybody to take a step back. " Me and Ash are just best friends."

"But no one said Ash..." Dawn intervened and Misty could see everyone grinning.

 _Damn Dawn! She hooked me up..._ Misty thought. She clenced her fists and gave Dawn a I-will-kill-you look.

"Geez, its fine." Daisy said observing her," You should learn to chill sister"

Just then Misty felt a pull on her rod. "I got something!" She exclaimed. Everybody turned their attention to the rod in shock. It did moved making Misty drag on ground and they felt this time she got a big Pokémon.

"Pull it!" Daisy exclaimed.

"I guess this time it's a Gyradous! Or a Dragonair! Or a Seaking!" Misty exclaimed in excitement.

 _Or just a very big you-know-what_ Lily thought

Misty pulled the rod with all her strength, and the object came out of water with a splash but before Misty could have had seen it, she fell down on ground from impact of pulling with so great force. She opened her eyes to see what great Pokémon would be hanging on hook, perhaps hoping to see some ultra-rare breed.

"Woah!" Dawn yelled on seeing what Misty caught. Misty opened her eyes to see it.

"ASH?!'" Misty yelled as she saw what she has caught. She looked in shock as she saw that the hook was caught on lower end of his jeans and now she hooked Ash out of water.

"Did she-Did she just hooked her BOYFRIEND OUT OF WATER?!" Lily yelled in shock. However the sensational sisters (and Dawn) quickly came out of shock with a very wide grin on their face.

"Looks like my prophecy came true…."Daisy remarked smirking.

"And what about _mine"_ Violet giggled as she shot up a grinning glace at Misty. "My My Misty, you sure have a lot of _talent in_ fishing, especially when it comes to BOYS" Violet couldn't help saying.

 _"_ Now I know why does she _always_ goes for fishing and why it takes her so _long._ Not their fault though, it really IS a long way to Cerulean from Pallet Town." Said Daisy who was now on top of her teasing mood, "And now I get what _fun_ she gets...Oooh! I am too shy to think..." Daisy remarked in a very, very teasing way.

Misty couldn't control her blush and her face went all red. She immediately turned to Dawn, as if urging her to say something for her defence," Say Something Dawn!" She finally said.

Dawn, however, on her part said," But Misty…..." (This sent chills down Misty's spines, _She is up to something_ Misty thought.)

"But Misty…" Dawn continued," You sure ARE talented. I mean not everybody hooks their BOYFRIENDS out of water." She covered her face with hand lest Misty should catch her laughing.

 _TRAITOR!_ Misty thought to herself

"He is NOT my boyfriend, get it you IDIOTS!" Misty yelled but she was ignored by everyone.

"Looks like I must draw a MAGIKARP for today also" Dawn said wincing towards Daisy and the hint did not went unnoticed by the blonde woman.

"Sure Dawn, go ahead." Daisy said, "Now I know why there are more Magikarps in your book than in entire river" Daisy stated, hinting that perhaps this hooking-ash-out-of-water was a daily routine of her young sister.

"Sure sure, Misty isn't so bad to get only Magikarps daily, I always wondered what must be the cause. Now I know, isn't it Misty..." giggled Lily.

That was it, a _CHECKMATE_ for Misty. Say you're a good fisher and take their teasing for Ash, and if she says that she really did caught only Magikarps, then it's her reputation at stake. She glared at Ash who was slowly drifting out of unconsciousness. _You manage to get me caught in a bad position_ _ALWAYS._ She glared at him.

Just then Misty, in corner of her eye, saw the evillest smirk she could have seen on Daisy's face. _Looks like she'll leech me out like a zubat now._

"Misty!" Daisy sternly said, but there was a voice of naughtiness in it," That poor guy is just out of water and you're already after hooking his jeans out! Give that boy a break!" She said pointing at the hook which was still stuck on lower portion of Ash's jeans. "Boyfriend or not, this stuff is JUST NOT ALLOWED." She said waving her hand for emphasis, "At least not under my watch."

Misty felt the impact of that line. Her sisters were merciless when it came to that. She must think of a comeback...

"For the FIFTIETH TIME He is not my BOYFRIEND!" Misty yelled, clearly very annoyed now.

"…Yet" Violet said in a low voice. "But in near future of course…" She giggled, but stopped as she saw Misty glaring at her just like her Gyradous. She quickly gulped all the grin down her stomach.

Meanwhile Misty's scream seemed to have woken up the Pokémon Master to consciousness. He opened his eyes wide and gasped as he saw _Misty in front of him._

"You people better get it, HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND." Misty yelled again but now everyone's focus was shifted on Ash who was about to say something. (To perhaps deny being her boyfriend, as they thought)

"Umh…Hi Misty!" The hesitation in his voice was greatly emphasised on by everyone except Misty. Ash continued," Long time no see! I umh…just realized that I missed you a lo-.." he couldn't even finish his sentence when Misty grabbed his collar shaking it violently, "You do have a very very BAD TIME FOR SUCH CONFESSIONS!" she shouted , getting redder than ever.

 **ASH'S P.O.V.**

 _I…..where am I?_ I remember someone pulling me and after a splash I was gasping for breath. Andrew, yes Andrew of course! He must have pulled me into the river, away from those Fearow's.

I opened my eyes. It was a sort of blurry at first, I saw something red in front of me. _Is it a Ponyta?_ But then as my eyes came back to focus, I gasped.

 _Misty…!_

I was shocked beyond belief, but then I saw something twitching in my jeans. _A Hook?!_ , seeing the rod in Misty hands, I came to the most obvious assumption ever. _She must have seen me drowning and hooked me out!_

 _Thanks Misty._ I thought to myself. I noticed her saying" He's not my BOYFRIEND" and it kinda hit me at heart this time. I don't know why but I felt a strange heaviness in my heart. Perhaps it's because I am seeing her after a long time?

 _It's kinda my fault…_ I thought, _I should have called her at least once._

I thought to make up for it telling her how I realized that I missed having all the fun with her in the journey.

"Umhhh…..Hi Misty!" I went on to say. It was then I realized that there were more people, namely her three sisters and Dawn, who were eyeing me closely. _What's that for?_ I wondered. Nevertheless I went on saying," Long time no see!" I laughed nervously as everyone around raised their eyebrows. _Are they expecting me to say something?_ Well, I continued" I umh…just realized that I missed you a lo-"

And Goodness! Before I could had finished she was already staring at me like an angry taurous, shaking my collar with at speed of a Pikachu in 'Quick Attack' and yelling something about confession.

"Conf-What?!" I managed to say. "This wasn't even a confession!"

 ** _MISTY'S POV_**

I could feel my cheeks burn up. My sisters were merciless, and even Dawn joined them. I will teach them a lesson somehow….But right now I must cover up myself. I quickly yelled defensively that he was NOT my BOYFRIEND, but suddenly Ash awoke.

I felt a sense of guilt and relief at same time. Guilt that I ignored him till now, not even asking about his whereabouts due to my sisters. And relief that now he will deny the fact and shut everyone's mouth up. But-

"Long time no see! I umh…just realized that **_I missed you_** a lo-"That line he said. I could feel my heart thumping but then I realized EVERYONE was there. I felt my cheeks grow red and lot of heat and sweat of my face. I charged at him, shaking his collar as if to punish him on getting me in such an awkward situation! _Who says such things in presence of others!_

 **NORMAL POV**

Everybody saw it with lot of quietness, focussing only to see the drama unfold and enjoy, no mood to spoil it by commentaries of their own. It was when Misty grabbed his collar shaking it violently, "You do have a very very BAD TIME FOR SUCH CONFESSIONS!" she shouted, that they thought of coming back to their job.

"No Misty, not even the shirt. Geez you're just 14 and look at your demands!" Daisy broke the silence with a deadly punchline. Misty felt its effect right on her blushing face.

"Did he say confessions?!" Lily teasingly asked Violet, "What could a guy confess to a girl?"

"Well, there are only 3 such things." Violet said before pulling out 3 fingers from her hand, "First, - I hate it when you transform into an abra and teleport out of my sight. Second, I watch you while you sleep, and Third, I LOVE you." Violet said in a very matter-of-fact manner. This line was sure hammered on Misty very well.

"Misty! Please teach me this too!" Dawn said grinning," I don't wish to die single you know..."

Now…THAT was more than what Misty could normally take. She clenched her fist and looked at her _targets_

 ** _THUD! SMAACK! THRASH!_**

Were the 3 sounds that came as Misty threw her fishing rod on Daisy, and other shoes on Lily and Violet.

"Serves you RIGHT" She said victoriously while Ash was dazed at the ground with large swirls in place of eyes. "Never anger Misty." He said.

 _Some things just don't change..._

Misty turned, with her famous _Whack-O-Mallet_ and asked" Well Dawn, you wanted to learn something?" She said growling like a Growlithe.

"N-Nothing Misty. It's fine." She nervously said," You could take a joke from your best friend, can you not?" She said hesitantly but she only saw a very evil smirk.

"I have a habit of returning favours well, friend or foe." Misty remarked clenching her mallet.

However her divine-act-of-ultimate-vengeance was stopped mid-way when they heard someone coughing weakly from behind the bush a bit farther. It sounded as if he could use some help

"We must go and see!" Dawn said, "You take care of Ash, even kiss him if you want. BYE" teased Dawn as she raced down to the voice, avoiding Misty's wrath.

"WHHAAAAAT?" Ash screamed looking at Misty, with a very flushed face.

"WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT" Misty yelled before shaking his collar again.

"I will get back at you!" Misty yelled as Dawn disappeared from sight.

 ** _DAWN'S POV_**

I grinned as I ran to the sound coming a bit farther behind the bushes. _Misty sure got it!_

I raced down to the place as fast as I could, not only to avoid Misty but also thinking perhaps Ash was not the only one who needed help. I slowly peeked from the bush and saw a fine young man. He was perhaps a year older or two. He was getting out of water, and it felt that the water had not been kind to him. All his clothes were wet, so he sits down for a moment in the sunshine. He turns back, and…..

 _God! Hes waving his hand to me?!_ The thought of being caught seeing made me hesitate, until I noticed something strange. I felt heat surging through my face, I realized I was blushing! I quickly covered my face, so he doesn't see my blush and try my best to get it off. _He must be thinking what a weirdo I am…._ I felt like just going and drowning myself in a pillow. But gathering courage, I stepped towards him, but my heart was like pounding inside, I knew not why.

I couldn't help but notice his brown hair as he had taken off his red cap. When he turned around to see me, he simply locked his deep brown eyes with mine. I just couldn't control….and I blushed, in front of him. _What an idiot I am_.

But his looks gave me strength, he was smiling weakly, and was patiently waiting for me to start talking. I tried to look somewhere else, but every time I even looked in his direction, I couldn't help but lock eyes with him. He looked...attractive, a weak but confident smile, with deep brown eyes looking right over me. My heart kept pounding, blush kept intensifying. Perhaps he understood my little hesitation.

Putting forward his hand, for a handshake, he said," Hi my name is Andrew." I put forward my hand very shakingly. But he handshook with a comforting and firm grip. His hand was rough and...Warm. I...liked that feeling, and to my utter amazement, it was when he hummed a very gentle laugh, that I realized I had been holding his hand since last THRITHY seconds. I quickly drew back my hand with a start.

"I-I am so sorry," I said with lot of embarrassment, but he just closed his eyes and smiled….That look, it was something I couldn't get off from my mind. It helped me loosen myself a bit and open up.

"Are you here with Ash?" I squealed nervously, and waited for his response. He did not let the eye contact go off and said, "Yes, I hope he is fine. A group of Fearows were after us, so I decided on the spur of moment, to jump into the river with him to escape." He then further asked with seriousness," Is he fine?"

He saw me giving him a small smirk, though it was quickly replaced by a nervous laugh when I saw him still looking at me, in my eyes. "He is in _safe_ hands, you know..." I said. I couldn't help myself but keep on looking in his eyes, _where my world drifted into_ ….Wait, what am I thinking! _I just met him and it's like….._ I then noticed a concerned look on his face.

"What town is it? If you don't mind…" He asked.

"Cerulean City," I answered just as if a student has been poked by a teacher to answer. He suddenly put on his hat and started running in a direction.

"Thanks, I have to get to Pokémon centre fast. Thanks a lot," He said just about to disappear in the bushes, when I felt an impulse. I started running to catch him, at my top speed. He was in view.

"Wait," I shouted, and he stopped and those deep brown eyes were again looking at me.

"Let me tell you where it is," I said as I ran ahead him, "Come"

He nodded and ran behind me while I led him to the city. But _Damn!_ I got us LOST….

But then he said, "Hey it's to the left," and now I was following him while he was ahead. He ran left, took a turn right, went straight forward in the city Square and jumped off a fence, and he even waited for me there in case I had any trouble jumping off the fence. And now after a bit of walking we were at the Pokémon Centre.

"You-You knew the way?" I asked, to which he simply nodded in response. Without losing any moment, he quickly ran in while I stood there in shock. _I made such a dumb fool of myself!_

 ** _ANDREW'S POV_**

So I finally reached the Pokémon Centre.

"Nurse Joy!" I exclaimed, panting as I reached her, "Please look after my Ralts! It's injured." She quickly took the Pokémon seeing my concerned looks.

"Wait here" she said as she went inside. I then noticed that that girl was not there. Since I had some time, I decided to look if she's outside.

The automatic door opened and I saw her in the same manner in which I left her to go inside.

 ** _DAWN'S POV_**

 _I made such a fool of myself_ I sulked in my mind. Just as I snapped out of it, I saw Andrew staring right on me with a confused look. My heart skipped a beat and I quickly turned my face away.

"You must be tired," He said.

I just nodded, not even turning to him.

"Well, lemme see what I can do." He said. He observed the area and just then he ran somewhere, I wanted to stop him but I knew he would be back, and then I also wanted to hide my blush. He came back as quickly as he came, with two ice cream cones in his hand.

"There, thanks for your help." He said as he gave me one of them.

 _Help? All I did was to get us lost…._ I thought to myself.

I decided to focus on the ice cream cone before I spoil my impression any further. I just didn't know what's happening with me when I'm in front of him. I just couldn't help but stare at him whenever I laid my eyes on him. I felt a nice, soothing aura when he was around.

He then tilted his head to one side as he finished his ice cream, and then looked at me and asked, "Well, I hope I was not much of a problem," I knew it was genuine, by his rather sad tone. I felt impulsive to ask, "Why were you in such a hurry to reach here?"

 _This thing kind of struck me. I don't know this guy except that his name is Andrew but I was following him, forcing my help to him to reach here, even got us lost, and…I don't even know this guy but he thanked me and gave an ice cream! For getting us lost? There was just something special about him, the way he talked, the way he looked, his concerned expression but with an optimistic touch._

He looked at me right in eye, but this time I saw a look of concern in them. He looked at the Pokémon Centre and continued, "I found a Ralts injured in forest..." He paused. He took a quick glance at me again before continuing".. due to a flock of spearows. When we tried to save him, Fearows of their flocked started attacking us so I caught the Ralts in my pokeball and ran, we somehow managed to escape for a moment ...but fell off a cliff in front of a river. This attracted them and they were really angry by the way they used their Drill Peck on us. We couldn't had battled them, so the best option I thought was to…." He sighed," Pull myself and Ash into the river. And here we are, swept away." He continued with a very concerned tone," I hope Ash is fine."

"He is finer than EVER" I smiled, I just wanted him not to worry, and for some reason his smile told me that he believed my words.

"But..." He suddenly stopped and stared at me. I looked at him in utter confusion, before he let out a chuckle.

"I haven't got the pleasure of knowing your name" he said rubbing his head with on hand and putting his other hands upper hands palm towards me.

Out of some instinct, I grabbed his hand and said," Its Dawn here" I then noticed that there was a slight blush on his face, perhaps cause of my unpredictable move of grabbing his hand. I just couldn't feel like _letting him go._ But I slowly loosened my grip as he pulled out his hand. I felt the urge to hold it back, but again I already felt that I made a fool of myself in front of him.

To my relief, he just let out a smile.

"Well, now I have to see where I can make up for the night…"He said as he turned, "Farewell Dawn, I would be looking forward seeing you again." He was just about to wave a goodbye to him, when I, to my utter amazement, impulsively grabbed his waving hand, not letting it go. I immediately felt a hammer on my heart as I realized what I just did.

"Umh, Dawn? Is something wrong?" He asked with an amazed look on his face.

 _Think of something….FAST_ I mumbled to myself. I didn't wanted to let him go, at least till I have some contact of his, it left me to a wave of dissatisfaction if I thought of missing this opportunity.

"I can help perhaps!" I suddenly said jumping with excitement.

"No Dawn, that would be rude of me…," he shook his head immediately on the proposal. I felt heaviness in my heart, as if some chain is latching to it. "I have already troubled you enough," he smiled assuringly," I won't trouble you further."

"It's really no trouble…." I said. I saw him hinting to my hand which had still gripped his, but I tended to ignore it and continue saying, "We are friends right." He gasped, but then he immediately responded, albeit a bit shyly, "Well, if you feel so. It wouldnt be nice of me to assume us friends without you agreeing, if you know what I mean, ". He laughed nervously.I immediately replied, "Then we are friends. Welcome to the group Andrew."

"I have a friend here at Cerulean. She will be glad to help us "I continued saying as I slowly let go of his hand, knowing that now he won't go away. " And even Ash will be there. Now won't it be rude if you left Ash without a goodbye!" I further strengthened my argument.

"You do have a good point Dawn," he smiled, "I should thank Ash for his help." He lightly said. I could feel some tickling my stomach, it made me restless whenever I saw him, but it also felt….good.

 _I feel this is going to be more than friendship_ a sudden thought came to my mind which caused me to blush. I immediately shrugged it off. _I just met him….it can't be what-I-am-thinking-it-to-be._ But the thought of myself thinking me to ….fall for this guy made me smile. Suddenly I felt something on my forehead. I snapped out of my thoughts and GOD! What I saw! Andrew put his hand on my fore head, it looked as if he's feeling my fore head. My heart started to beat as if a raticate is tackling it.

"You're a bit hot" he said, "Perhaps we should get you checked at too" He smiled, but then-

"Aaaachhhhooooooo" he sneezed, covering his mouth with his hands. A small thing that we didn't noticed was that his clothes were still wet.

"Owh man, I have no spare clothes at the moment….and it will take some time to call my luggage from Viridian City if I even try" he said.

"Well, I have a solution to it!" I popped my head in his sight, "Let's...go...SHOPPPING!" I immediately clenched his wrist and ran towards the market.

….

End of Chapter 2

Please review guys, and DONT FORGET TO TELL IF YOU WISH BROCK IN THIS STORY AS A MAIN CHARACTER. The time is short! Before chapter 4.

Have a great day ^^


End file.
